In today's world, an individual may maintain dozens of relationships with various private, personal, and public entities, such as family, friends, organizations, government agencies, retailers, service providers and/or publishers. These relationships may require the individual to exchange information with the entities in one form or another, and maintain the information for future use. However, as the number of relationships increases, so does the burden on the individual to manage the information associated with these relationships. For instance, each relationship may be associated with names, dates, addresses, telephone numbers, account numbers, contracts or other such information. Furthermore, some relationships may involve more than one entity; such as when an individual arranges to automatically pay a creditor from a bank account. Consequently, managing the information necessary to maintain these relationships can be quite cumbersome for the individual. In fact, some individuals may spend many hours each month simply responding to and organizing correspondence received from different entities.
In addition, when an individual maintains a large number of relationships, even simple tasks can become time-consuming chores for the individual. For instance, when updating a mailing address, the individual may need to provide the new address to every entity with whom the individual has a relationship. To make matters worse, different entities may require different contact methods to communicate the changes (e.g., webpage, e-mail, fax or hand-carried mail). As a result, the individual may go through great trouble to notify each of the entities of the address change in the required manner.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods for providing software that overcomes one or more of the above-noted problems and/or disadvantages by improving an individual's ability to manage various relationships and data in an efficient manner.